


【山花/白魏】爱情灵药

by pyramusy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 山花 - Freeform, 白魏 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyramusy/pseuds/pyramusy





	【山花/白魏】爱情灵药

*白敬亭/魏大勋（斜线有意义）  
*OOC  
*NC-15

 

1.  
最先发现他不对劲的是张若昀。

在完成自己短剧的排练后一回头就发现搭档不见踪影。  
“欸，魏大勋呢？”他问。  
穿过围观的工作人员绕到后台，推开休息室的门就看到对方正捧着手机要坐进沙发里，一见到自己便腾出手呼啦一下抱上来。  
“听说你不高兴了？”张若昀被揽了个满怀，头一回觉得魏大勋两条胳膊劲儿还挺大。他仍不放过调侃对方的机会，满脸真诚地说，“魏大勋老师，对不起哦。”  
“我没有不高兴。”因为看了对方质量颇高的彩排而“赌气离开”的魏大勋本人倒是先不好意思起来，只是他两条胳膊还缠着张若昀，甚至几乎要把对方拖进单人沙发里。待两个人真的坐下，他还抓着张若昀的手，朝着手持DV的follow pd露出见牙不见眼的傻笑，“今天见到我哥太高兴了。”  
他完全忘记今天早上在化妆间遇到时已经身体力行地表达过重逢的喜悦，这会儿又一边剥橘子一边把橘瓣往嘴里塞还不停地说，“现在出去都是比我小的弟弟了，哪儿有哥哥啊。所以今天见到哥哥特别开心！”  
张若昀只当他是与老友相见的兴奋，也不克制体内想要怼他的洪荒之力，拿着封面是他本人的尼龙杂志就要开始三百六十度全方位吐槽。  
第一次魏大勋一把抢过杂志搁自己屁股底下。  
第二次魏大勋拽了他的手直接把杂志甩地上了。张若昀见缝插针地说你这么对它以后还有人找你拍吗？？  
第三次魏大勋干脆直接上手环住张若昀的脖子作势要掐他。他当然没有用力，但虎口还是磨得张若昀喉结处的皮肤红了一片。  
张若昀觉出些不对劲来，收敛笑意瞅着他想要吓唬一下。魏大勋被他这么一盯，脸上一片懊恼之色，立刻飞速收手乖巧地坐好，“你看，你看。”  
年上的哥哥慢吞吞拆了杂志包装，眼角余光瞥见他的非亲生弟弟垂着脑袋不知带嘀咕什么，还小幅度地打了一下自己的手。他以为魏大勋单纯的害羞，又心生逗弄之意，翻开内页指着杂志里打扮狂野的人乐呵呵说，“看大勋老师的高跟鞋啊。”  
“欸！别别别！”仿佛沙发里有个弹簧似的，被cue的本人噌地弹起来又要扑过去，半途中硬生生地刹了车，差点一头栽到对方身上。  
张若昀收了杂志，扭头问道，“你这么嫌弃我看你杂志啊？”  
“不是——！”魏大勋条件反射大吼一声，吓得张若昀被香蕉噎到。  
他一下慌了手脚，手足无措地拍着张若昀的背，舌头都在打结，“对、对不起……”整个人就像被霜打过的茄子啪唧一下掉进菜地里。

幸好张若昀还想起来他俩面前还有台摄像机，努力替弟弟挽尊。  
“我一见到大勋老师就克制不住我自己，就想切点葱姜蒜朝他扔过去。”  
“欸等会儿上台了我得念你那个杂志啊，白羊座的魏大勋……”  
可惜傻弟弟完全不为所动，像一只有生命的大型布偶熊扑了上去，恨不得手和脚都挂在他身上，“不行不行！你就让让我呗……”  
“让你啥啊？”张若昀发誓他看到了follow pd眼神里的难易置信。他一把扯过还在撒娇说让让我呗的罪魁祸首推到隔壁的小化妆间。

“我怎么觉得你怪怪的？”张若昀抱着胳膊问，脸故意一沉还有那么点像训话的教导主任。  
魏大勋怂唧唧地低着头盯着脚尖儿，用发旋对着他鼻子，瓮声瓮气说，“哥哥对不起，我不是有意的……”他不知道该怎么解释前因后果，揪着衣角一抬头就看到张若昀虎着一张脸。  
完了。  
他张了张嘴，一个音都发不出声。  
接着他就觉着眼前的画面有些模糊，他眨了眨眼睛，温热的液体争先恐后夺出眼眶。  
“不、不是……我……”魏大勋手忙脚乱摸了一把脸，可怕地发现根本控制不住。  
然后，他在张若昀震惊到石化的状态下夺门而逃。

 

2.  
当天晚上，他收到好几条张若昀发来的微信，在一堆冷笑话里夹杂了几句关切的话语。他缩在被窝里，手指戳着屏幕回了三句话，我没事，我很好，让你担心了对不起。  
枕头上哭湿的一团团餐巾纸随着他的动作咕噜滚下床，魏大勋也懒得收拾，继续闷在被子里当鸵鸟。直到门铃疯狂作响，他才不情不愿地踩着拖鞋慢吞吞挪到客厅。  
“你怎么才开门啊！”熊梓淇戴着个黑口罩杵在门口，“弟弟我都要被狗仔拍到了！快让我进去！”他左手还领着一袋子罪恶的零食，风风火火地就进了门。  
魏大勋仿佛是一个卡带的机子刚刚恢复运作，慢半拍地问，“你咋来了？”  
熊梓淇往沙发一躺说哥哥是你前几天约我来打游戏啊怎么回事儿，接着他看到半敞开的卧室门里床上地上滚落的纸巾，捂着嘴说，“你不至于吧……”  
脑子里呼啸而过不能言说的遐想画面，在看到魏大勋肿得红通通的眼睛时立刻刹车。  
“发生什么了？”  
“干、干眼症啦，打游戏打游戏，哥哥都等你老半天了！”

熊梓淇发誓他以后要是再相信任何魏大勋说自己没事儿的鬼话，他的名字就倒过来写。  
他们为了一些游戏里无关痛痒的失误吵得不可开交，魏大勋简直像一个一点就燃的小炮仗，还是一千响的那种，恨不得钻进屏幕里踹翻熊梓淇控制的猎人。  
“哥哥我烤肉呢你帮我挡一下啊！！”  
“烤什么烤你哥我都要被猫车了熊梓淇你会不会打啊？”  
接下来魏大勋开始长达10分钟的控诉，然后又猛地醒悟过来一屁股坐进懒人沙发里咕哝着对不起我有点激动。等这个场面循环三次以后，熊梓淇不干了。他撂了手柄把魏大勋按在原地，任凭屏幕里的小人被迅龙一尾巴甩飞，“哥，你怎么今天火气这么大？”  
魏大勋并拢膝盖乖巧地缩在那儿，闷闷地说，“没有，我只是有点着急……”  
熊梓淇翻了个白眼，“咱俩打过多少次游戏了哪次你是这样的？”  
恰巧这时他扔在一旁的手机屏幕亮了起来，张若昀发来的微信就大喇喇地跳出来——你真的没事吧？  
熊梓淇冷笑着把手机贴到魏大勋脸上，“请你给弟弟解释一下怎么回事儿啊？”  
魏大勋哼哼唧唧老半天，逼着熊梓淇竖手指对天发了好几个买泡面没有调料包上厕所没有手纸之类的幼稚毒誓，才苦逼兮兮开口，“……上周不是去录了个综艺嘛……”

四天前，恰巧杀青完一部民国戏的他马不停蹄乘飞机去M市录了一档新的综艺。嘉宾大多是熟面孔，大家围着一张桌子吃吃喝喝几乎忘了前面还有一排摄像机。最后，鬼鬼从塑料密封盒里拿出几块糕点摆在桌上，说是从台湾某个人迹罕至小村庄里买来的土特产。  
“听说这个是有功效的！”女孩儿一本正经地说，“而且里面有一块是特别的，就像你们吃饺子吃到硬币一样会有好运哦！”  
等盒子到魏大勋面前时只剩两块了，他看看前面几个吃下去的人都没什么特别反应，便也随手拿了一块，“你该不会是被骗了吧？”  
鬼鬼捧着脸对着他们一个个瞅过去，“诶……不会吧，你们都没有什么异样的感觉吗？”  
魏大勋只觉得那块糕点甜得有些过分，喝了一大口温水才囫囵咽下去。一旁的胡一天低头小声问道，“吃到硬币了？”  
“没有，就是好甜。”  
“是吗……”胡一天有点疑惑，“我的就没什么味道啊……”  
后半句魏大勋压根就没听见，甜腻的糯米仿佛融进血液里使他浑身酸胀，周遭的声音似乎都产生了朦胧的回声，就连脑袋都晕晕乎乎的。好不容意缓过劲儿来就听到主持人说今天的节目到此结束，他扶着桌子晃悠地站起来，又差点踢到自己后脚跟跌下去。  
胡一天见他脸色不太好，伸手托着他的背，“没事儿吧哥哥？”  
魏大勋眨眨眼睛，似乎那股子奇怪的感觉过去了，胳膊一伸就倒在胡一天身上装模作样哼哼，“不行了，被击倒了。诶，不过咱俩好久没见了，我跟你说啊……”

熊梓淇神色复杂，用很不可置信地口气说，“你对胡一天唱了十首情歌？”  
“不是情歌——！”魏大勋喊道，他有气无力地为自己辩解，“就是那些歌词里有‘一天’的歌嘛……我这不是太久没见到他激动了……”  
如果时光能倒流，他绝对不会吃那个被诅咒的点心。不知道里面裹了什么巫术导致他所有的感情全被放大，控制不住情绪，就像开闸的洪水几乎将他淹没。  
熊梓淇叹了口气，“好吧，但我得提醒你，你后天还得去录大侦探……我擦你哭了？”  
魏大勋抹了把脸，脸有些红，“我只是有点难过，真的……”

他并没有把所有的秘密全盘托出，包括他不知道该如何面对白敬亭。

 

3.  
暗恋真是世界上最甜蜜最苦涩的事情。

魏大勋已经想不起来什么时候喜欢上白敬亭，等他意识到时只花了3秒就接受了事实，然后心安理得地把视线黏在对方脸上，胳膊也不老实地往他身上招呼。一开始白敬亭嫌弃得不行，手伸过来就躲开，胳膊被抓住就甩掉，嘴上更是不放过任何一个可以怼的机会。到后来也不知怎么的，手也不挣扎了，胳膊也给老实地握着，难得还会说几句我守护你之类的酸溜溜的话。  
魏大勋就像是一瓶加了曼妥思的可乐，心里乐开了花，在综艺里正大光明地盯着白敬亭的侧脸慢慢露出傻兮兮的笑来，甚至在无人注意的时候放空着胡思乱想，小白是不是也有一点喜欢我呀。  
熊梓淇说，你呀就是那种喜欢的女孩儿看你一眼，你连俩人的孩子叫什么名字都想好了的人。魏大勋陪他在马路牙子边啃西瓜，毫无形象地点头说弟弟你说的对，但我还没想好是跟我姓还是跟他姓。  
熊梓淇嘴快回道，“当然是和爸爸姓了，不过你要生俩的话……不对等等，我怎么觉着这问题有深意呢魏大勋？？？”  
差点说漏嘴的人立刻撒腿跑远，甜腻的西瓜汁滴在炙热的地面上散发出夏天的味道。

“唉……”第二百五十次叹气后，化妆师良心不安地安慰道，“大勋老师，别难过，这次的角色没有那么……下等。”  
魏大勋眯起眼睛盯着镜子里一身保洁制服的自己。撇开角色设定的职业不讲，剧本里的保洁小妹为了遗产和小少爷联手干掉了甄老爷走上人生巅峰，某种程度上来说确实没有那么下等。如果拿到小少爷角色卡的人不是白敬亭的话，他可能老早就窜到对方化妆室去提前培养感情了。  
也难怪所有人今天见到他都是一句话，魏老师今天特别安静啊。  
想静静的本人正往下拽着不过膝的短裙，躲在摄影棚的一角像个混入的小粉丝一样偷偷地关注着正在拍定妆照的白敬亭。白小少爷穿了藏青色的三件套西装，整个人盘靓条顺，几乎在发光。魏大勋忍不住摸着左胸口，从大清早开始不安分的心跳在白敬亭每次目光扫过的时候跳动地更加厉害。  
“大勋老师，该你了。”小助理好不容易在黑暗的角落里找到几乎和墙壁融为一体的魏大勋，后者被吓了一跳差点磕在摄影灯上。他努力让自己冷静，垂着脑袋看都不看从旁路过的白敬亭一眼匆匆走到场地中间。  
“他今儿怎么了？”白敬亭一头雾水。  
小助理摇摇头，“不知道，可能裙子太短了吧。”  
闻言白敬亭又把目光钉在他身上。不知道魏大勋是手气太好还是运气太背，一下就抽中6个角色里唯一的女性。他还记得自己捧着角色卡笑得前合后仰，说你连白雪公主都演过还怕什么。那会儿魏大勋还扬言说保洁小妹的衣服不都一个样吗，没带怕的。结果——  
两条白皙笔直的长腿大大咧咧地从短裙底下横生出来，脚腕上的红绳更是重重地往白敬亭心里开了一枪，导致他开始天马行空地想这剧本写得真好啊小少爷喜欢上保洁小妹真是有理有据令人信服。

“哎，你俩一起拍一下！”  
魏大勋刚想跑路的步子硬生生地收住，他摸着发尾干巴巴地问道，“不是PS在一起就行了吗？”  
摄影师还没说什么白敬亭先发话了，仗着自己穿着三件套好看得直接堵住魏大勋找的一百万条借口，“干嘛？不想和我拍啊？”  
保洁小妹露出营业微笑往旁边挪了能塞进一个人的空档，又被摄影师吆喝着站回去，摆出几个符合角色关系的姿势。  
白敬亭离得很近——虽然距离远没有某档综艺里搂搂抱抱那种零距离，但也足以让他产生一股异样的冲动。他浑身都绷得紧紧的，甚至指尖儿都要冒汗了。被放大无数倍的紧张和从一早上开始的担惊受怕混合成一种无形的压力对他的胃进行拳打脚踢。 

“你怎么了？脸色不太好啊。”拍完后白敬亭转过头担心地问。  
可魏大勋没有转头，他不敢转头，就连身体都直直朝前一动不动仿佛是个机器人，“没有我挺好的我先回去了……”  
白敬亭皱着眉把他拦住，抱着胳膊面无表情说，“你今天不对劲啊，是不是觉得这个角色……”后面的话魏大勋几乎都没听进去，他呆呆地盯着白敬亭翕动的嘴唇，只觉得心跳再度加快，胃几乎搅成一团——  
“大勋？？！”

4.  
谢绝了所有人的探望，魏大勋裹着外套躺在休息室的沙发里，觉得自己弱小可怜又无助。胃部的灼烧感好不容易下去一些，脑袋又开始昏昏沉沉。他凭着意志力在通讯录里翻了一遍，还是给熊梓淇发了条微信说快来救哥哥。  
把手机扔到一边，迷迷糊糊睡了半个小时，恍惚间听到休息室的门被人拧开。魏大勋揉揉眼睛从衣服堆里探出脑袋，头发支棱着像个鸟窝。  
“梓淇你来了啊……”他半阖着眼困顿地问。  
对方愣了一下，还是走到他身边坐在不远处的椅子里。手里拎着的袋子搁在桌上，魏大勋闻到若有若无的香气，半个身体勉强离开柔软的沙发朝着气味飘来的方向凑过去。  
“你先起来……”他感觉到一双手扶着自己的胳膊把身体摆正，“多大的人了还像小孩子一样。”  
魏大勋瞧着一碗热粥端到自己面前就要伸手拿勺子，却被对方先舀了一勺粥吹散热气再递到嘴边。隔着烟雾缭绕魏大勋总算看清楚对面的人是白敬亭，一口热粥子在嘴里不上不下，脸涨得通红。  
白敬亭有些恼，但对着魏大勋实在不太好的脸色他也说不出重话，只得冷冰冰地说我这么亲力亲为你要是不吃我就把它扔了。  
魏大勋囫囵图吞了下去，小鸡啄米似地点头说吃的吃的，哥哥饿得不行。

一时间休息室里安静得只有秒针走动的声音。

白敬亭把外卖的盒子扔到外面，余光瞥见魏大勋明显地松了口气。于是他立刻折返，甚至一屁股坐到魏大勋身边，后者立马像一只警觉的猫咪浑身的毛都炸开了似的。  
“你没有什么要和我说的吗？”白敬亭问。  
魏大勋坚持装傻到底，不着痕迹往旁边挪了挪，用余光偷摸着瞥他，“谢谢你的粥……”  
“我不是说这个！”他浑身上下都散发着濒临暴怒边缘的可怕气息，仿佛周身都笼罩着黑色的火焰，“如果你对我有什么意见，或者发生了什么，你可以说出来。”  
“不是、我没有……”魏大勋摇摇头，苦笑着否认三连，“不是你的问题。”  
所有的答案都堵在喉咙口，他完全可以把锅全部推在那块万恶的糕点上，然后找来张若昀胡一天熊梓淇作最有力的人证。可是他又该怎么解释自己在面对白敬亭时宛如山洪暴发一般的喜悦、忧郁、孤独与甜蜜。

越是逃离、越是靠近；  
越是背过脸，越是看见你。[1]  
——那可是爱情啊。

沮丧和对自己失望的情绪，以及平时那些被他压在心底的负面情感如潮水般涌来，他感觉到眼眶在发热，鼻子在发酸，赶紧背过身去努力把眼泪忍回去，哑着嗓子说，“我没事了，你先回去吧今天也很累了。”  
“魏大勋，你有本事看着我说话。”背后是白敬亭愠怒的声音。  
魏大勋肉眼可见地抖了一下，仍旧固执地摇摇头，把自己缩成一个球几乎埋进沙发里。他小心翼翼地喘了几口气，试图用最冷淡的语气把白敬亭赶走，可是还没等他开口，白敬亭直接扳着他的胳膊将他整个人转过来。  
“白……”满脸泪水的他傻兮兮地张着嘴，看着一脸惊愕的白敬亭。后者震惊了一秒立刻伸手开始抹他的眼泪，磕磕巴巴地、慌张又担忧地说，“你哭什么……”  
“我、我没有……”魏大勋努力吸着鼻子，可惜他的眼泪淌得更厉害了，收都收不住。他发出一声细微的呜咽，自暴自弃地扑进白敬亭怀里，任由眼泪把他的领子打湿。  
哭得稀里哗啦的人还在顽强地解释，甚至晕头转向地把自己卖了，“我不是故意的，可我控制不住……都、都是那个点心的错……我没有讨厌白白，我最喜欢你了……”  
囤积在心头的乌云散了一大半，白敬亭哭笑不得地揽着他，温柔地拍着他的背安抚道，“行了，哥，你别哭了……”

十五分钟后，魏大勋终于冷静下来并且停止打哭嗝。他的脸红得像一只煮熟的龙虾，眼睛也又红又肿，整个人惨兮兮的看着好不可怜。  
他看着白敬亭湿了大半个袖子的衬衫，小声地呢喃对不起。  
而白敬亭更在意他那些前言不搭后语、支离破碎的解释。他一把拿走魏大勋手里的、企图隔绝自己的厚外套，捏着对方仍旧湿漉漉的脸说，“从现在开始，你要是再对我说谎，就有惩罚。”  
魏大勋口齿不清地说，“什么惩罚？”  
白敬亭不理他自顾自问道，“你吃了鬼鬼的蛋糕？”  
“嗯……”  
“你没有讨厌我？”  
“嗯……”  
“你喜欢我？”  
“对！”  
魏大勋猛然醒悟过来差点咬到自己舌头，他涨红了脸支支吾吾地要辩解，可白敬亭不想给他任何说话的机会了。他勾着魏大勋的脖子干脆地吻了上去。

5.  
他的吻就像夏日穿林而过的风。

他温柔地舔舐着魏大勋被纸巾擦得通红的嘴唇，试探性地撬开他的牙关。那些微小的挣扎都被忽略，他扫过齿列和上颚以及口腔里任何能触碰的地方，最后缠上躲闪的舌加深了这个吻。  
魏大勋小声地喘息，眼神飘忽就是不敢看他。  
白敬亭几乎要笑出声，“怎么这么害羞呢……”他捧着魏大勋的脸，凑上去鼻尖贴着鼻尖，轻轻地、浅尝辄止地摩挲着他的唇。  
似乎这样更让他羞赧。  
魏大勋叹了声气，“我忍得很辛苦。”他握着白敬亭的手按在胸口，你听，那是我为你跳动的声音啊。  
“没人让你忍啊哥哥。”白敬亭故意咬着最后两个字，接着他就被攀上脖子吻得结结实实，被纠缠索取，耳鬓厮磨。

白敬亭的手摸上他大腿的时候才恍然意识到俩人还穿着角色服。他不费吹灰之力就将最后一片布料扯下来随手甩一边。魏大勋被他吻得七荤八素只觉得大腿根凉飕飕，等醒悟过来时连裙子都已经堪堪挂在脚踝上。  
“等、等会儿……这衣服是借的……”魏大勋试图挽救一下，可白敬亭探身堵住他所有的抗议，扯开外衣将他里面的白色T恤推上去，松开片刻说，“你自己咬住。”  
他俯下身亲吻着他的锁骨、胸口，含着乳尖又咬又吸，惹得魏大勋抖得像片风中的落叶。他几次都要咬不住衣服，哼哼唧唧地发出呜咽，手也不老实地在白敬亭身上到处点火，光裸的大腿缠上他的腰有一下没一下的磨蹭。

包里的护手霜发挥了它别的作用，空气中弥漫着一股橙子味。  
白敬亭几乎用了全部的意志力才没有一下子全部顶进去，按着魏大勋的薄胯慢慢地打开他的身体。疼痛大约是魏大勋唯一的感受，他敞着腿接受着人生的第一次，眼眶里打转的泪珠最终还是随着白敬亭的动作滚了下来，滴落在胸口。  
他委屈巴巴地撒着娇，“小少爷你行不行啊？”  
白敬亭额角一跳，“你说什么？”  
给自己挖坑的本人还在期期艾艾地嗔怪，仿佛自己正在和白小少爷走着剧本，演着俩人在书房里偷情的春色桥段，“……我不和你好了。”  
“呵。”白敬亭装出纨绔子弟的模样挑着他的下巴，腰上可一点都没留情用力往前一顶，方才还有闲心作弄的人立刻偃旗息鼓，搂上白敬亭的脖子像只求抚摸的大猫，扭着腰含糊着说你快点呀。  
忍耐和理智瞬间灰飞烟灭。  
他握住魏大勋劲瘦的腰，不给他任何挣扎的机会开始用力地肏弄。炙热的性器撑开紧致的甬道被湿热的软肉争先恐后地吸吮包裹。白小少爷忍不住轻叹一声，有些无法控制自己的力道与速度。魏大勋叫他顶弄着腰几乎悬空，半个身体下意识地往上躲，又被白敬亭捉回去，扣着髋骨结结实实地抽插数十下。  
“别……你慢点……”  
魏大勋嗓子都哑了，感觉喉咙口有一团火在烧，烧得血液沸腾，连指尖都在发麻。不知道白敬亭角度刁钻地戳到哪里，一阵酸麻在体内炸开，他淌着眼泪慌忙摸到白敬亭的胳膊，“等、等会儿……不要……”  
“现在拒绝……太晚了。”  
白敬亭握住他的手腕压在头顶，用一次又一次发狠的抽插撞得他支离破碎，嗓子眼飘出来的都是软绵绵的呻吟和呜咽，哥哥弟弟敬亭白白胡乱喊一通，愣是把自己往悬崖边上送。而掌握着他生杀大权的凶器仍旧不知疲倦地将欲望送上顶峰，甚至将他的灵魂抽离。

衣服是不能穿了。  
白敬亭把它们胡乱塞进袋子里，寻思着再去买套一模一样的掩人耳目。魏大勋套着宽大的卫衣躺在沙发里，连手指都动不了。他歪着脑袋看着白敬亭在屋里忙前忙后的收拾，突然又把那个问题还给对方，“你没有什么要和我说的吗？”  
白敬亭头也没抬，“你变胖了。”  
“不是这个！诶唷我的腰！一会儿我要怎么出门啊……”他不老实地伸腿磨蹭着白敬亭的小腿，还想说点什么手机屏幕唰地亮了。  
熊梓淇的微信姗姗来迟——你又咋了？要我接你？什么时候在哪里？  
魏大勋仿佛立刻满血复活，乐呵呵地把熊梓淇前前后后里里外外夸了一通，然后顽强地拿着包从沙发里爬起来，“哥哥走了！”  
“回来！”白敬亭堵着唯一的出路又把人推回沙发里，一把把他手机抽走扔到一边，“我看你是全好了是吧？”  
魏大勋诶了一声，仔细回想一下好像那种异样的感觉确实没有了。他几乎喜极而泣，拖着白敬亭的手开心地不得了，“太好了！”  
白敬亭顺势蹲在他面前，目光灼灼，“可是我不好。”

他摸着魏大勋有些汗湿的发尾，额头抵着额头，叹谓一声。

“我也喜欢你呀。”

 

0.  
熊梓淇：“所以他亲你的时候，你就痊愈了？”  
魏大勋：“是啊是啊！然后我们就……”  
熊梓淇：“够了！我不想知道！！”

-完-

[1]注：源自埃・萨罗希的《一千零一面镜子》


End file.
